Those White Eyes
by OliveInk
Summary: This is a quick oneshot. Tenten always lived alone, but she didn't notice that someone was watching her, and saw what everyone else didn't. Not my best, but still not bad, I hope. No flames please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

...

"Where are your parents little girl?"

"I don't know."

"Are they in the store?"

"No."

"Are they at your house?"

"No."

"Are they…in Konoha at all?"

"No."

"Did you come here alone?"

"I'm always alone."

……

Tenten didn't know how long it had been since she came to Konoha, but she knew that by this time, no one questioned her about her parents. When she first came to Konoha, she didn't understand that her parents were dead, that she'd been living alone since she was old enough to walk and talk, or that she'd barely survived the trip to get there. She had been sent to an orphanage, and then been allowed to enter the ninja academy.

……

"Ok everyone, we're going to tell a little bit about our families, Tenten, why don't you start."

"I don't have a family."

"Come now Tenten, that's an awful thing to say about your family!"

"No… I don't have a family."

"Tenten, take this assignment seriously."

-sigh- "I live alone."

……

When she graduated from the academy she was put into Gai-sensei's team. He was odd, but at first she thought that he would be like a father to her. She was wrong, though, he only paid attention to his 'mini me' Lee. She just made due with what she could. She wasn't strong to begin with, but soon she became much stronger. Her expertise in weapons was unmatched by anyone in Kanoha. She didn't notice a pair of white eyes taking interest in her.

……

"Tenten, my flower, I think you need your parents to help you with your jutsu. I'm afraid it's lacking."

"But Gai-sensei…"

"No buts Tenten, I insist."

-sigh- "Yes Gai-sensei."

……

Everyday after training, she would disappear and train with the different jutsu types on her own. She worked hard, and soon after her embarrassing defeat in the Chunin exams, she came up with a technique to defeat wind attacks. She had started to train with Neji, benefiting from the chance to practice new attacks to get through defenses, and benefiting him with her expert knowledge in weapons. She still didn't notice that those white eyes saw more than anyone else's seemed to.

……

"Tenten, I'm so proud that you got help with your jutsu techniques! They have come along nicely."

"Thank you, Gai-sensei."

"I would like to meet the people responsible for such impressive change, please have your parents meet me tonight for dinner."

"Um… they can't."

"What? Why ever not?"

"They… never mind."

……

When they became Chunins, the team stuck together. In fact, they were said to have the best team work of all of the teams. Tenten was beginning to be noticed for her skill and ability to improve. Still, no one seemed to notice that she was alone, that is, no one except for those white eyes.

……

"Tenten, our team's beautiful flower! Where are your parents? This is a party to celebrate our team's success!"

"Um, Lee, you do know that there aren't any parents here, don't you?"

"But I was so looking forward to meeting them. I know! Why don't I come to your house! I can meet them there!"

"No Lee, I don't think that that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

……

When they became jounins, Tenten bought her own apartment, getting everyone to help her furnish it. Her life seemed perfect, and no one asked her about her parents anymore. It all seemed perfect, but what they didn't see, was her crying. She never let them see; keeping her tears inside. Those white eyes saw the tears anyway. She didn't notice. Ironic, because with all that those white eyes saw, they didn't see her love.

……

"Tenten."

"Yes, Neji?"

"Your parents are dead, aren't they?"

"…"

"They've been dead this whole time, haven't they?"

"…"

"Do you want a family, Tenten?"

"Yes."

"Then become part of mine."

……

Tenten made sure that she was always there for her children. She had help though, after all, those white eyes were always there to back her up, and this time, she did notice, every time they looked at her. Her children had them too.

……

A/N: I know that was a little cheesy. Please forgive me. It seemed sweet when I was writing it, but now it's a little…well…cheesy. I hope you liked it anyway. Review. Please write semi-nice reviews. Thanks.


End file.
